


Take me tonight?

by cozy_downpour



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Smut, soft, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: One night Tobin asks for what she’s been aching for.





	Take me tonight?

She's pulling it up as per usual, securing the straps snugly against her tanned hips when a thought crosses her mind. This was so routine, but Tobin couldn't lie about the way it made her aroused to the point she felt her own thighs wet. She moaned, stretching as she walked back to the bed where her girlfriend lay on her back, rubbing herself in slow circles. 

"Oh, babe." Christen breathes out as Tobin approaches her on the bed. She sighs, lifting her fingers from her dripping center and pulls her close. Tobin leans down, capturing her lips gently and pushing forward for more. Christen readily opens her mouth, curling her tongue against Tobin's lower lip. The older brunette let out a whine, feeling Christen's hands in her hair. As their lips kept moving, Tobin's mind wandered and suddenly she had to pull back. "Is everything okay?"

"I- yeah babe," Tobin replied with a gasp as Christen continued to trace kisses along her strong jawline. "But I actually-"

Christen pulled back and sat up a little further on their pillows as Tobin spoke with hesitation. She frowned, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Tobes you don't have to...if you don't want to." She said, cupping Tobin's flushed cheeks and kissing them softly. Tobin smiled, shaking her head. 

"I want to but there's something, I want to ask. And you don't have to say yes but, I kind of was wondering..I-" Tobin feels her body flush at the mere thought of voicing what she wanted. But really, there was no reason for her to feel even the slightest embarrassed- she was already wearing a nylon dildo strapped to herself. Though since the very day Christen had poked her in bed one night and spoke softly about what she had been daydreaming about while touching herself, Tobin knew she had to give in. And giving in was good, it was a new experience they both loved. Christen ached for the stretch and burn it gave her, the exhaustion after, and the content knowing that Tobin had drawn such powerful feelings from her. Tobin, in turn, loved the power it gave her though they both knew Christen had the upper hand here. 

The way she stroked into her girlfriend made her head spin with deep need, the whimpers and moans Christen let out making her drip. But now Tobin wanted to be on the receiving end of it and was so nervous. She swallowed, speaking firmly. "If you could take me with the strap tonight." She said very quickly, adverting her big brown eyes as she spoke. Tobin missed the grin on Christen's face as she smirked. 

"That's what's got you all clammed up? You want me to wear the strap tonight?" Christen chuckled, tucking Tobin's hair behind her ear. She kissed her flaming cheeks. "Tobes, how long have you wanted to ask for this?" 

Tobin looked up at Christen, letting a breath out. She trailed her fingertips against her girlfriend's chest, feeling a bit exposed. 

"A little while, I just—at first I thought it was just curiosity you know. I kept seeing how much you loved it, and then I thought maybe I wouldn't because I've never—you know," Tobin replies slowly, trying to articulate how she felt about the situation. She knew how much Christen loved it but she was weary about her own interest in it. Attraction is a difficult thing to narrow down, and Tobin didn't try to narrow her own too much but she knew one thing. Penises were not her lane. She knew she didn't find them sexually arousing, she knew she never wanted to have one near her. So when she found herself aching one night when Christen was gone, her arousal covering her thighs as she imagined what it felt like to be filled with the very strap they loved—it was a new idea. 

Tobin would thrust three fingers into herself that night picturing Christen above her, the way she kissed down her chest every time they fucked. She thought about Christen's whispers, the soft 'I love you,' or ' come on tobes, come for me,' before kissing a nipple until it turned deep blushing pink. She thought about the way Christen's hips bucked when she thrust in with the strap, and desperately wanted to feel her own. 

"Babe, it's not like that. It's just like well think of more fingers." Christen replies with a soft laugh, her head hitting the pillow. Tobin's blush spreads down her cheeks to her neck and she's pretty sure she's embarrassed enough. Christen moves, nudging Tobin back until she's flat against the mattress. She takes her time, lowering kisses across Tobin's warm skin. Flicking her tongue over her nipples, gliding between her defined abs, and to the tops of her thighs. Her hands gently slid down the strap, pulling it off Tobin's hips and immediately up her own legs. 

Tobin let out a sigh watching that, feeling her arousal grow. She slid her fingers across her wetness lazily, her eyes focused on Christen's toned hips where the harness laid against her muscles.

"Oh Tobes," Christen breathed out as she tightened the strap, watching the extension of her body move with each shallow hip movement. Tobin whined in response, removing her hand from herself slowly. 

"You look fucking hot," Tobin moans out, leaning up to grab Christen in a kiss. Teeth nibble on lower lips, tongues dart out against heaving mouths as they push against each other. Christen settles herself on her knees, straddling Tobin as they kiss. She reaches out to their nightstand, finding the bottle of lube placed on top. Christen gently spreads the lube across the dildo, her hands rotating to make sure every inch of it was covered. 

"Mmm—okay, you have to let me know how it feels T," She says softly in Tobin's ear as she leans forward, shifting her knees back so that her girlfriend can wrap her legs around her hips. Tobin was never much of a talker, breathing out gentle affirmations during sex and not much more but Christen was loud, keening. Christen took her right hand and slid in between Tobin's folds, feeling her wetness spread. She circled her clit slowly, working her up and hearing the shallow sighs of pleasure she knew so well. 

"Fuck, Chris," Tobin whimpered, feeling herself aching for more as her girlfriend teased her. "Please, I'm ready just," 

Christen pulled back with a smirk, her green eyes meeting brown. "Oh no, not yet baby," She teases, her laugh hitting hot against Tobin's ears. Tobin was always teasing her, spending almost too much time on foreplay if it was at all possible. She would make her ache and moan for more, waiting until she was dizzy with need before giving in. So Christen knew she wasn't going to make this role reversal easy for Tobin. 

"Christen," Tobin whined, arching her head back against the pillow as her hips bucked up. "I need you." She whispered, her hand falling to Christen's bicep. The brunette slowly rocked her hips, allowing the appendage to glide in between Tobin's wet thighs. She was slow and lazy, feeling it cross Tobin's folds but not pushing in. And it was driving Tobin insane. She ached, her abs clenching as she desperately rose her hips up for attention. "Chris, fuck come on!" Tobin slammed her hand on the mattress with a shout. She was tired of the games, tired of her head spinning with all possibilities of hating it, of loving it, of being hurt- and then the moment she thinks Christen is making another jittery pass her teeth sink into her lower lip with a hiss across her lips.

God, Tobin felt like she was on fire. Her eyes snapped shut, her jaw hung open in ecstasy as Christen finally gave in. It was slow, Christen was worried about being too fast too soon while her body adjusted. Not having done this before, she might be tighter than expected. 

"This what you wanted?" Christen asked with a cocky eyebrow raise, her hand resting on the mattress and her head dipping down to kiss and suck Tobin's nipples. 

"Oh fuck," Tobin murmured, wiggling to get relief with the smallest amount of friction. "Fuck, Chris, it feels so good."

Christen took that comment as one of pleasure, and began to sink in faster. She rocked her hips, allowing herself to move in and out. Tobin was speechless, panting at the feeling. Her legs wrapped back around Christen's hips, shifting the angle. This opened her wider. 

The bedroom was silent amid their harsh breaths and the wet sounds from below them. Christen trailed her kisses up Tobin's neck, licking at her pulse point as her hips jutted forward. She could feel the way her girlfriend tightened, the way she was being pleasured. Slowly she took her left hand, snaking it down to Tobin's clit and slowly circled the raised nub. Christen was rewarded with a whimper, Tobin's eyes opening and meeting hers. 

She was worried it would be too much, too fast and her body would stumble over to orgasm too quickly. Tobin wanted this to last, she wanted the feeling of being fucked to linger. She liked being consumed by the toy, and she loved it even more as she knew it was Christen. Her fingertips kneaded into Christen's muscular hips, feeling the muscles move each time she thrust into her.

"This is so hot baby," Christen murmurs as she kisses under Tobin's ear. The brunette is shaking, reaching her peak and she holds down on Christen's hips tighter, gripping her so hard there might be marks in the morning, her short nails threatening to leave crescents. "You gonna cum for me? You love when I cum while you're inside me Tobes," She teases, finding one last pump before Tobin's body finally gives in. 

"Fuck, Chris!" Tobin shouts hoarsely, her whimpers turning into moaning sighs as her legs pull Christen as tight as she could to her. The younger woman slowed her hips, letting Tobin's walls clamp down on the toy. Her orgasm rips through her like riding a roaring wave, leaving her weightless and boneless against the sheets. 

Christen kisses her softly, sucking on her lower lip tenderly. Her hand strokes Tobin's sweaty forehead where her hair was sticking, a smile curling across her face. 

"I'm pulling out, relax Tobes," Christen warned her before beginning to pull out, not wanting the loss to startle Tobin. She went slow, eventually throwing the toy to the side to be cleaned and put away later. Right now, holding her girlfriend was her main priority. "You did so well," Christen murmured, nuzzling against Tobin's neck. 

"Y'know it felt good," Tobin mumbled between deep breaths as she tried to regain her senses. Christen pushed her hair back, nodding. "I can definitely see your appeal now." 

"That was just the beginning baby," Christen teases, trailing a fingertip down Tobin's side. "I can't wait until you ride me one day," She added, thinking about how hot it would be. 

"One day...maybe not today." Tobin chuckled as her brown eyes fluttered shut. Christen kisses her girlfriend gently, rubbing her back up and down as she rolled to her side. Tobin shifted back into Christen's front, falling into the position of the little spoon. 

"Tobes...you know you can ask me anything. Really. Don't wait to ask for something about sex," Christen replied, her tone a bit more serious now as her hand stroked along Tobin's bare back. 

"Same applies to you babe." She responder lazily, her eyes half closed and throat half constricted in a yawn. Christen smiles to herself, thinking of the fun she'll have pulling that card. So many things to consider. She presses a kiss to Tobin's bare shoulder, tasting the collection of sweat there.

"I love you Tobin," Christen murmured into her neck, her arm wrapping around her. Tobin shivered, arching back, so that her ass wiggled against Christen. 

"I love you Christen," Tobin said back with a soft sigh, closing her eyes for the last time that night. They fell asleep with ease, their heads tucked into necks, and the quiet sound of the Portland rain on their windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my other fics but I always have a few ideas floating around I need to get out hence this.


End file.
